1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the detection of incoming threats and, more particularly, to methods and devices for both passively and actively detecting and tracking incoming threats such as rockets or missiles.
2. Description of Related Art
Military vehicles, both ground and air, require defensive systems to warn or automatically defend against attacks by rockets or missiles. These defensive systems require sensors that detect an incoming threat and determine whether the threat is real or not. If the threat is real, a defensive system may initiate countermeasures to defeat the threat or issue warnings to the crew to evade the threat.
Previous defensive systems have relied upon optical sensors or radar sensors to detect and track threats. Current systems only employ a single type of sensor—radar type or optical type. This limits the scope and speed of responses or actions possible for a system because of several issues, including the approach speed of a threat. Such difficulties are especially pronounced with respect to identifying and evading or mitigating incoming rockets or similar high-speed guided or un-guided munitions. A warning system combining multiple sensor types into a single system would represent a significant improvement over the current art by enabling faster acquisition of more data about the threat and therefore allowing for a reduced false alarm rate and an improved threat response.
Other advantages may include a reduction in radiation emission due to a selectively triggered active detection system. This may reduce radiation hazard to system operators or other individuals in its vicinity as well as reduce the likelihood that the system, or a vehicle carrying the system, may be detected by hostile forces as a result of its radiation emissions.